


Secrets, Lies, and Evening Skies

by Hads4life



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety Attacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hads4life/pseuds/Hads4life
Summary: Kokichi and the members of DICE sneak into an Ultimate Party, the biggest party of the year attended by only the most elite of society, and he manages to lie his way into becoming the completely-fake socialite Kichi Omako. The celebrities around him seem to take a shine to his personality, and he realises that this is a perfect opportunity to learn secrets that DICE could use against them. The only problem is, these celebrities are surprisingly different behind closed doors, and if Kokichi wants to carry out his plan properly he has to somehow maintain his lie until the next Ultimate Party- while also keeping the rest of DICE out of trouble. This would all be a lot simpler if he wasn't constantly attending parties under his fake name, running into people who may sell him out- and also somewhat growing attached to the celebrities he's infiltrated the midsts of.He knows he'll have to make a choice eventually- return to his organisation with the information or stay with the people he's grown so fond of. But he doesn't want to make that choice.Besides, it wouldn't be a party unless he had a little fun.





	1. Dull Afternoon, Glistening Invites

**Author's Note:**

> V3 characters as socialites. This'll be eventful.
> 
> Tags and ships are probably going to be a bit inconsistent for a while? I really don't know where I plan to take this with all that yet. Still, should be fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, and Kokichi is bored. DICE hasn't been getting up to all that much lately- that is, until one of his subordinates presents him with an intriguing opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is here now. This started off posted on my Wattpad, but I've decided to bring it here too. Updates might be a little sporadic because of school and all, but I'm excited to work on it!  
> Anyway, first chapter. Decided to name the girl from DICE Riku because I looked up Japanese names and liked that one. She'll probably be the only one to get a name let's be real-  
> Still, I'm looking forward to this! Hope you'll all enjoy it.  
> Oh, and don't mind the tags I have so far. Those come later. ;)

Kokichi glared out of the window, eyes narrowed and mouth fallen into a frown. It was cloudy outside, dark grey masses of vapour indicating that it would most likely rain within the hour- and there was no way he'd get anything done outside with it raining. He gave a slow, annoyed groan and stood up from his seat. For a moment, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror- his purple eyes seemed to have grown slightly duller because of the oncoming foul weather, losing their usual spark. His frown grew slightly, but then he sighed and let a small smile replace it. Well, he had to look on the bright side- he could finally get those plans he'd half-finished fully expanded upon. It wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but it would kill time until the clouds went away. Besides, it was something he'd been putting off.

He pulled the chair out from his desk and sat down, the papers in front of him already seeming to bore him half to death. He'd never really been one for actively planning things- he preferred to act on impulse and lead his group into whatever he felt like at the time- but as his ideas grew bigger and better he needed to plan ahead to ensure nothing went awry. Of course, this meant having to actually sit down and think through his plans, which arguably took a bit of the fun out of it. Either way, it was what he needed to do. He took a black biro pen in his hand and glanced down at the plan in front of him. At least this was looking like a fun one.

Hours passed. He drew lines connecting the different stages of each plan, connecting every possible obstacle and detail he could feasibly encounter. Things seemed to snap together at random- a camera here being obscured by a pillar there, a guard somewhere else rotating shifts at a specific time- all falling into place together to create one foolproof plan- with a few areas of concern here and there to make sure it was actually fun. Now all he needed to do was-

He paused.  
No, no, no, that wouldn't work. Then he'd need to be in two places at once, and he physically couldn't do that. Or maybe he- no, he didn't have enough members for that, he'd need at least two more people for that to even have a chance of success. He drew a line through the last few notes he'd made. Great. It had all been coming together so well, and now he was halted in his tracks by a lack of people. He let out a loud groan of frustration, letting his head drop down to the table. This would have been perfect! He would have gotten away with it practically scot-free, he'd baffle whoever was on guard- he could have even got on the news, but he just didn't have the people necessary to carry it out! He sat back up and glared at the piece of paper, resisting the urge to crumple it up or tear it. Stupid plan, stupid lack of people, stupid stupid-!

He jumped as a loud thud came from his door and one of his members burst in, some sort of pamphlet in her hand.  
"Boss! Look, look, you gotta see this!"  
Kokichi quickly put down the plan, letting a facade of calm fall over him. "Hm? What is it, Riku?"  
The enthusiastic girl rushed over to him, holding out the pamphlet and pointing to a specific paragraph.  
"Look! The Ultimate Party this year's just downtown, in that huge nightclub! It's so close!"  
Kokichi raised an eyebrow. An Ultimate Party, this close? It was certainly news to him- they'd usually host them in a more sophisticated area- but was it really that big of a deal? Those parties were the biggest ones of the year, reserved for the highest-ranking of society, and you needed an official invite to even get past the front gate (and, although he'd never admit it, he wasn't quite ready to try and break in somewhere with that level of heightened security). Besides, was it even really worth it? He wasn't particularly a fan of big parties, especially the hoity-toity style of party he was assuming this was. But Riku seemed really excited... maybe he could just let her down gently.  
"I dunno, Riku- how would we even get in? And what would we gain from it? I know you like these sorts of things, but is it really a good idea?"  
Riku frowned, but only for a moment- then her expression changed back into a smile and she opened up the pamphlet.  
"Oh, boss. You underestimate my forward thinking. Just look at this guest list! The richest people around, all in one place- we could easily snag a few bits and pieces without them even noticing. I've heard they'll just leave bags and purses on random tables because nobody there would even bother to steal anything, they're all that loaded!" She seemed to grow more and more enthusiastic as she continued. "And the fashion, the sophistication, the glamour! It's an opportunity of a lifetime!"  
Kokichi chuckled softly. "When you put it like that, it makes me think you might not just want to go for the thieving opportunity." She shot him a 'don't ruin my moment, boss' look and continued, an amused smile appearing on Kokichi's face as she completely ignored what he had said.  
"Besides, what do we really have to lose? Even if we don't get anything out of it, it's a good time! Come on, boss, it'll be fun!"

Kokichi hesitated for a moment, running his options through his head. He had no idea how she had thought of this plan, but the idea of stealing from society's most influential people was simply too tempting... A smile crept onto his face.  
"You know what, Riku? You've convinced me! But how are we supposed to get in? The place'll be swarming with security, so we won't be able to just sneak in."  
Riku's eyes lit up and she made a cheerful noise. "Glad you agree, boss! As for actually getting in..." She smirked and pulled an envelope from her pocket, holding it out to him. "Have a look-see at this." 

Kokichi took the envelope and gave it a curious look. Slowly, he opened it up, tipping out the contents- ten shiny golden cards, glistening from the light of the room. His eyes widened.  
"What- how the hell did you get these?!" He picked up one of the tickets and held it up. "Are they real?!"  
Riku grinned widely. "Oh, they're real alright! Since they don't have names on them, it was surprisingly easy to just raid a few more high-class mailboxes and snag a few. They won't notice, trust me- they were barely invited judging by what I found out. Still, this means we can all go! If-" She raised an eyebrow with a smile. "You don't think it's too out of our league, boss?" 

Kokichi stared at the invite, an indiscernible expression on his face. An invite to the biggest party of the year, with the most wealthy of socialites attending, right in his hand. And he didn't even need to make an elaborate plan to get in and out. It was perfect.  
His mouth moved into a smirk, and he looked up at his subordinate. "Well, Riku, it's impolite to not go to a party, isn't it? And after we've been so graciously invited~." His voice took on a mocking fancy tone, eyes alight with the mischief that the rain had gotten rid of for a short while. He placed the invite down on the table and gathered the rest of the golden cards back into the envelope, then held them out to Riku, who gave him a delighted grin.

"Hand these out to the other members. We've been invited to this year's Ultimate Party, and it's in two days. We need to prepare."


	2. Quiet Doubts, Frantic Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICE come to the slow realisation that they are not prepared for the Ultimate Party. At all. Still, they're willing to try- even if it means a frantic morning of last-minute preparations, as Kokichi doubts his choice to commit to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An intro to Kokichi's dysfunctional family of criminals! For anyone curious as to who's who:
> 
> DICE (left to right on the first Motive Video still):  
> Riku, or ‘Smiles’- a bubbly and friendly girl, which she uses to her advantage as a skilled con artist. Loves all things fashion and high-society.  
> Kazuo, or ‘Gloves’- a skilled thief, but with a major drawback- his crippling fear of germs and other pathogens. Never seen without his gloves.  
> Shin, or ‘Big Man’- mainly acts as the group’s distraction, due to his skills for manipulation, but better known to the group for his sleepiness.  
> Hana, or ‘Tiny’- a skilled acrobat and pickpocket due to her small stature. The youngest of the group, but doesn’t let that stop her endless sass.  
> Daiki, or ‘Emo’- runs stakeouts and research on places the group wants to try for. Acts cold and uncaring, but quite a softie deep down.  
> Kokichi, or ‘Panta’- you already know him! DICE’s courageous boss that they love half to death.  
> Hiroto, or ‘Afro’ - DICE’s getaway driver and Kokichi’s second-in-command; really, it just means he’s the group’s ‘dad’. He’s also a professional clown.  
> Akiko, or ‘Violet’- a talented forger that likes to use her skills working as a makeup artist on the side. Somewhat petty, but has a heart of gold.   
> Kisho, or ‘Bowlcut’- the impulsive newest member, a locksmith that focuses on lockpicking after joining DICE. Loyal, with a love for theatrics.  
> Takeshi, or ‘Onion’- a graffiti artist that the group likes to make fun of for his stupid onion hair. He’s a good guy, really, just a bit… obnoxious.

The Ultimate Party was only a few hours away, and by this point it was impossible to ignore. Crowds from all over had flocked to the nightclub it was being held at, and the camera crews outside were unlike anything the tiny building had ever seen. Limos of all shapes and colours drove up to the building to the screams and cheers of the crowd, the most influential celebrities from all around the world being escorted by their bodyguards into the entrance hall and away from the paparazzi. Cameras flashed, fans screamed, and chaos swept the street.

A couple of blocks away, however, a different type of chaos had broken out.

The ‘prank alarm’ had not been set the last night, and DICE had slept in.

The entire building had been awoken by Riku’s horrified scream less than two hours before the event, one of the naturally earlier risers even without her excitement. “EVERYONE GET THE FUCK UP COME ON WE NEED TO GET READY!”

And with that, everyone slowly woke up and joined the panic. Every member of the organisation rushed into action, darting from room to room and scrambling to get ready.

All but one.

Up in his room, as far away as possible from all the chaos, Kokichi was seriously regretting his choice to go along with this.

He glanced down at the tuxedo he’d have to wear to blend in and tugged at it disdainfully. It was just so uncomfortable- did people really wear these? Still, he’d managed to get one that he felt looked good, at least. It was primarily white, with a black-and-white chequered handkerchief in the pocket and a purple bow tie. He supposed it suited him, despite the problems with comfort. He’d just have to suck it up, he supposed. Wasn’t every day you got the chance to steal from people this high-up in society.

He flinched slightly as someone knocked on the door, snapping him out of his thought process. “You decent, Boss?” Kokichi sighed under his breath, then cupped his hand and called out towards the door. “Yeah, come on in!” Riku didn’t need telling twice as she burst into the room, dress swirling out behind her and hair tied up elegantly. “What do you think? Pretty cool, right?”

Kokichi stifled a laugh as he looked at the dress Riku was wearing. “Do people actually wear these, or-”  
She glared at him and smoothed down her skirt. “Yes, as a matter of fact, they do. And, personally, I think I look nice.” The dress itself honestly wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be- the bodice was white, and there was a chequered sash around the waist that divided it from the purple skirt- but there was something about the way it was designed that made it look… odd to him.  
“Besides,” Riku continued, fiddling with her sash, “you aren’t in a position to be criticising how anyone’s dressing. Do you see the suit you’re wearing?” She pointed at him with a smirk.  
He pulled at the edges of his suit jacket as if she had offended him. “Well, it could be a lot worse. Remember that one we saw?”  
Riku giggled slightly and Kokichi grinned at her. Yes, that tux had been a nightmare- an antique they’d poked fun at while walking around town in search of a clothing store capable of making their outfits on time. It was almost comedically old and strange. Riku’s laughter slowly faded as Kokichi continued. “Anyway, we should probably get ready to go, right?” Riku nodded and wandered out of the room, letting her dress wave out behind her. 

Kokichi let out a small sigh as she left, pulling his sleeves up his arms slightly. He put a hand into his jacket, feeling the reassuring gap of his hidden pockets. Riku had specifically asked the designer to include them- Kokichi had never liked carrying bags around with him because of how easy it was to take stuff back from them, but he needed somewhere to hide the things he took. Besides, he thought to himself as he rummaged around in the pocket, it was somewhat comforting to have pockets that others couldn’t see. He could deceive whoever he needed to, hide anything that would fit his pockets, and nobody would ever even know they needed to worry. A small grin crossed his face as he left the room, and headed down the stairs to the main living room.

The room reminded him of the beginning of a Home Alone movie when he first caught sight of it from the stairs. Everyone was rushing around, searching for little things they’d forgotten and darting around the room to ask others questions or help with appearance. The place was a flurry of suits and dresses of different designs and colour combinations, but all held the signature black, white and purple the organisation held so dearly.

Just in front of him, the blond-haired Takeshi yelled something from the bottom step, and a small girl- Hana- leant over the bannister and handed him a comb. Her hair dangled over the bannister, and a small grin crossed her face as she swung herself over the bannister and landed gracefully on the floor. Takeshi, meanwhile, was combing his hair down. Kokichi raised an eyebrow as he moved past them- he was actually doing something with his hair that didn’t look like an onion? Wow, they really were taking this seriously. He diverted his attention to the sofa, where Shin seemed to be mid-power nap. His eyes were open, but he was clearly out of it, bow tie twisted and body slumped. Kokichi gently tapped him as he passed, being greeted with the usual frantic reassurance that he wasn’t really asleep and was just resting a bit. Daiki chuckled softly from his seat at the laptop, hair just swept out of his eye enough that he could see what he was looking at. Kokichi caught a glimpse of the Ultimate Party’s official website as he passed. At least someone here was doing some research. In front of the cabinet, Kisho was going through the various bottles of cologne and perfume on the shelf, picking each one up in turn and comparing it to the last. He seemed to hesitate on one for a moment, then turned it around and spotted the scrawled note of ‘not actually cologne- highly flammable, do not use on self’ and hastily put it back. Kazuo was also near the shelf, but for a different reason- he seemed to be gathering all of the hand gel they had. Kokichi suppressed a chuckle. A germaphobe thief, he’d never quite get used to that. By the mirror, Hiroto was frantically scrubbing at his face with a wet paper towel, tall stature causing him to kneel slightly in order to actually see himself and efforts only getting his clown makeup smudged all over his face. Akiko was learnt against his free arm, doing her eyeliner in the same mirror with the precision of a surgeon and pointing out what he was doing wrong.

And, as he turned his attention to the eye of the storm, Riku was barking out orders to everyone and trying to get things organised. She caught sight of Kokichi and grinned.

“RIGHT! Boss is ready, everyone, so I hope you’re all at least partially done!” She wandered up to him and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Considering how these usually go, this is actually fairly organised!” He chuckled softly and nodded in agreement as the rest of the organisation wandered over, forming a line in front of him with pride. They actually didn’t look half bad, if he was honest- but it was the confidence that sold it. They all looked like they were excited, and ready for what they were about to do.

A smile worked its way into his face. A genuine smile, but one filled with mischief and excitement.  
“We all ready?”  
Mostly agreements, a couple of uncertainties, and someone informing him they’d lost their tie. Riku sighed and wandered off to look for it, muttering something about ‘vibrant purple, how hard is it to lose?!’.

Kokichi still held his grin. This was his group. The people he trusted more than anyone else in the world. His family. The only people who really got him. And so...  
“Well, everyone, I can honestly say that there’s no other group of people I’d rather steal from a bunch of rich idiots with.”  
A cheer rang out across the room, excitement clear in everyone.  
“We’re leaving in half an hour. Don’t rush, though, we have time to kill.” His smile grew wider as he tilted his head to the side. “And remember, it’s not all about the thieving, it’s about the fun! So enjoy yourselves while we’re there!“

The resounding cheers as he returned to his room were all he needed to hear. Quietly, he crossed the room and picked up his mask, then turned to the mirror. He held it up over his face, covering his smirk, then let it drop. A tiny chuckle escaped him.

Tonight was going to be a fun night, whether they got caught or not. He could feel it.


	3. Casual Journey, Formal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DICE take a rented limo to the Ultimate Party, and light-hearted shenanigans ensue on the way- that is, until they actually arrive, and get to partake in... professional shenanigans, really, there's not much change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was ready earlier than expected. Anyway, they've arrived! Got some more development for DICE and a scene that finally actually enters the Ultimate Party. Don't worry though, the other main characters show up soon.

The limo that had pulled up in front of DICE’s headquarters was undoubtedly above their pay grade. Wheels lined with silver, sleek white design with black and purple decals- hell, Riku had told him it even had a mini fridge. It didn’t seem like something they could possibly be using- but, as Hiroto pulled up beside the building, there was no denying it was theirs. Kokichi couldn’t help but stare, dumbfounded as the doors slid open. “I- we- how did we afford THAT?!”

Riku smiled softly. “It’s rented, boss, and the decals wash off. It actually wasn’t as expensive as you’d think- especially when it’s only for one night.” She stepped into the car, filling up the final back seat. The rear door closed and the passenger-side door opened. Hiroto leaned over the gearshift to make himself visible. “Hey, boss! So much better than the Clown Car, eh?! Hop in- we saved you the front seat! You are our leader, after all!” Kokichi chuckled softly and stepped in, the door shutting behind him. 

The limo almost wasn’t necessary- the Ultimate Party was only a few minutes away, and it was really only for show and to blend in with the celebrities. Still, Kokichi noted as he peered back at his subordinates, people seemed to be getting rather attached to the vehicle. “Don’t get too comfy, everyone, it’s only for there and back,” he called out as they rounded a corner.

Hana gave him a cheeky grin, leaning forward to reach the mini-fridge. “Aw, come on, Boss, we’re just having a little fun! This thing’s cool as hell!” The others nodded in agreement- except for Shin, who seemed half-asleep and engrossed in the game he was playing on his phone. She pulled a purple can from the fridge and held it up to Kokichi. “Wanna Panta, Panta?”   
Kokichi raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. “Fineeeee.” He snatched the Panta playfully and pulled back the tab, then moved it to his lips with a grin. “Man, it feels like ages since I’ve had one of these!”   
Shin glanced up with a small smile. “It’s been an hour at most, Boss, you had one before we left.”  
“Besides,” Hana continued, reaching back into the mini-fridge and pulling out a juice box, “this is the opportunity of a lifetime! Not every day you drive around in a car like this, is it?”

“Well, unless Boss has got himself a different getaway driver behind my back, we won’t be driving around in one again,” Hiroto called out, half-joking, from the driver’s seat. “So many controls; I’m sorry, Boss, but you’ll simply have to replace me, it’s too much!” He placed a hand to his forehead in mock-defeat, other hand firmly on the steering wheel.  
Kisho chimed in from the back seat, his dramatic flair in full swing- “No, Hiroto, you mean too much to us, you can never be replaced! Boss, how could you even consider it?!” He struck an overly-dramatic pleading pose, earning him a few giggles from the other members.   
A warm smile crossed Kokichi’s face. He threw his arms around Hiroto, careful not to interfere with his driving. “Aww, I’d never get rid of you, Afro! I’d be without a getaway driver, a second-in-command, and a quality clown!”   
Laughter erupted around the limo, and Hiroto gave him an affectionate shove. “Watch it, Panta, or you’ll wake up markered.”  
“You love me really,” Kokichi shot back, then pointed up ahead. “Hey, I think we’re nearly there!”

Takeshi gave a small nod as he poked and prodded at Kazuo. “You ready? Seems like a good time, eh?” A death glare from Kazuo had him draw back slightly, but only for a moment.  
“I don’t know, really, we’ve never performed anything this scale before- what do you think, Boss?”  
Kokichi gave a quiet laugh. “What do I think? Well, I think it’s gonna be a great time!”

Daiki chimed in from the back of the limo. “Well, should it be an enjoyable time or not, we must not lose sight of our objective, everyone. We must take this seriously- enjoyment should play as little part in this as we can muster.”  
Akiko gave him a joking punch. “Lighten up, ya damn emo. Want me to fix your eyeliner before we get there, huh sweetie?” She pulled a small liquid eyeliner bottle from her bottle. “Give some definition to that cold, dead stare you have.”  
Daiki let out a loud sigh. “You are all insufferable- here, Hiroto, just pull up beside it, they have a set of people whose job is to park the limo.”  
Kisho gave an offended gasp. “And let them upstage our dearest second-in-command?!” More giggles came from the back of the car. “...but seriously, are we sure it’s safe to leave the limo alone?”  
Daiki nodded. “There will be nothing inside that could be used to identify us- unless you are all even duller than you appear.”  
A quiet huff from Takashi. “Come on, Daiki, at least pretend you’re gonna have fun.” He leant back against Daiki, sprawling himself out over the taller male’s thighs. “For us? Your dearest friends in the whole wide woooorld~?”  
Daiki gave an even louder sigh than before, but then smiled and ruffled a hand through Takashi’s hair. “Okay, Onion. But only because you’re the only people I associate with. Can’t let you all down, can I?”  
A loud cheer rang out around the car, and Takashi smiled warmly up at him. “Thanks, Daiki-” he jolted back into a sitting position- “but don’t touch the hair, alright, I got a thing going here.”  
“And that thing’s not an onion for once!” Hana gave a mockingly-cheerful smile. “You’re finally gaining a sense of style, I’m just-” a fake sniffle left her- “so proud of you!”  
Takashi burst into laughter, shoving Hana in the arm.“Oh, get lost, Tiny, you little-”

The limo jolted to a stop, and Hiroto leant back to address the group. “Alright, everyone out- we’re here!”

They stepped out of the limousine to cameras and interviewers, light and sound seeming to rush towards them after so much time in the quiet of the car. There was a certain overwhelming nature to it, honestly- it almost had them stunned. But DICE’s confidence didn’t waver. Kokichi suppressed the urge to smirk at them all as they walked the carpet into the building- they were all doing exactly as the plan had said. Instead, he held his confident smile and proud posture as he approached the entrance. This was actually going well, far better than he’d expected-!

“Sorry, ma’am, think you’ve got the wrong place. No under-18s allowed- or invited.”  
The security guard held an arm out in front of Hana, a stern look on his face.   
Kokichi’s heart dropped.

Oh no.

Hana balled her hand into a fist and shoved it into her pocket. No, no, no, they couldn’t fight here, they’d never get inside now, why’d the dude have to assume she was under 18, she hated when people did that, she absolutely hated it, this couldn’t end well, she-!

“I have ID, if that helps.” She pulled a small card from her pocket and handed it to him, expression unwavering.  
He looked it over for a moment, then handed it back with a nod. “My apologies, ma’am, enjoy your night.” He turned to Kokichi, stern look almost creeping back in before Hana handed him another ID. “...you too, sir. Apologies for the holdup.” Kokichi nodded and rushed after Hana.

“So… fakes?”  
“You bet, boss. Got ‘em for the whole group- ours on top, of course.” She smirked back at him. “Shorties gotta stick together.”  
“Says you, Tiny.” Kokichi chuckled and gave her a gentle shove. “Anyway, I think the main room is just up aheaaaa...”

Oh, this was the main room alright. The room was huge, with neon spotlights spinning from above him and a large crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling and sending the coloured lights scattering across the room. People were everywhere, talking and drinking amongst themselves. And on the tables scattered around the room...

Kokichi felt a smirk creep onto his face. Riku was right. People had just left their stuff on the tables, out in the open. So irresponsible. After all…  
Anyone could steal from these people, with enough dedication.

The rest of DICE slowly gathered around him, and Riku gave him a small grin.  
“So what now, Boss?”  
“Fan out. Get as much as you can, the more expensive the better. But hey- enjoy yourself too! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Let’s make this night fun.”


End file.
